ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ieyasu Akimichi
Ieyasu Akimichi (秋道家康 Akimichi Ieyasu) is the first recognized head of the Akimichi Clan since the War for Konoha. He is Jōnin Commander of both Konohagakure '''and '''Kōgakure. Background Information Ieyasu was born into an impoverished, and strange family most separate from the rest of the noble Akimichi. His abusive father, Hirotada Akimichi, forced his most immediate family to move away from the clan compound where they would be isolated from society in the years to come. Ieyasu grew up alone, his days in the Academy were numbered. He had none of the skills necessary to make friends, and those he made wouldn't be kept for long as they could never do anything outside of the school itself due to Hirotada's strict household. At an early age, Ieyasu was forced to mount his mother after she had been beaten terribly one night and kill her himself. Due to the isolated lives they lived, no one in the village took notice of the missing spouse, or even of Ieyasu's troubled sense of mind for years to come. After the atrocities committed, Ieyasu's life only became worse as his father became manipulative and threatening. Each day not spent in violent training was left hiding in fear. When he first graduated from the Academy, Ieyasu was placed under the watchful eye of Ari Junrei's team. Although the team saw little activity, its most eventful mission took place during the Revenge of the Hidden Masks where he and his teacher were paired up with the students of the former Team Kinshi. It was there that he fought side-by-side with Keldran Fūma, the same man who would eventually lead Kōgakure in a fight for the realms. After the events of this wide-scale operation, seeing that he had to become stronger, Ieyasu pushed himself far beyond his own limits with the help of his own father as he faced his fear for the first time in his life. Their fights and journies took them far out beyond Konoha, and into the Land of Fire where each day turned into survival. They were gone for months, near half a year whenever Sunagakure was attacked and Konoha's reinforcing soldiers were all slaughtered or captured by the enemy. He was there as well when his friend, Keldran, was rescued from Amegakure and one of the first to personally hail him upon his return before engaging agents of the Akatsuki who sought to use the return as an opportunity to capture Godric Fūma. His service during that time awarded him of his rank as a chūnin. Shortly after beginning to lead his own team, Ieyasu first returned to action the night that Kinshi Senju was kidnapped by the Five Spiders, a group of unknown assailants who were secretly working under Eito Fūma at the time. In the heat of battle, Ieyasu finally took hold of his role as a hero and sacrificed himself before his team to save them from a powerful monk with powers similar to the Eight Gates. For unknown reasons, after his death, Ieyasu's body was taken by the infamous Akimichi Brothers and revived by Death; the last known wielder of the Rinnegan. Living a new life, Ieyasu adapted finely into the role of a mercenary-nin working under the Drunken Dogs, a small group of former ninja of Konoha who sought new walks of life in the Land of Grass. He also assisted with and helped the Akatsuki in various ventures, including the samurai massacre within the Land of Iron. However, even as he settled into his new life memories of the old were dredged out as he was forced to go to Kōgakure after the death of Gyugii Akimichi, the chief figure behind Ieyasu's revival. Upon returning, he was arrested and served a sentence of two months before being used as a weapon of war during the Battle for Konoha. On the first day of the war, Ieyasu was separated from the main army by Yuudai Hoshigaki who he engaged with in battle until Yuudai was betrayed by his own sword and killed by Ieyasu. As the war stretched into days, Ieyasu eventually reconnected with Kōgakure's forces, or what remained of them. Side by side with Keldran, Ieyasu and the rest of Kōgakure's forces repelled the invasion of the Land of Lightning. Afterward, an era of peace began and years passed ... Ten years have passed, and since then Ieyasu claimed his son from Sonia. He and his son are the last remaining Akimichi alive, and together they live a solitary life in the Akimichi Compound. Ieyasu has taken on the responsibility of Jōnin Commander for both Konoha and Kōgakure, filling up a great deal of his time and keeping him away from home. Personality & Behavior Ieyasu is a brooding and silent man, preferring the use of his actions over his words. He has had the rare opportunity to see the shinobi world from both sides, an experience that has left a jaded impression on his mind. He has a troubled moral compass, doing right by those he knows and trusts, but cruel and cold to those outside of his small world. His need for solitude has made him a very independent person, justifying his absence even from his son's life in search of answers for his own soul and to protect the Land of Fire from future threats. Appearance Ieyasu is an exceptionally large shinobi, standing well over seven feet tall, and billing his weight at an estimated five-hundred pounds. He has a large physique with broad-set shoulders. His frame is hulking and massive, only shrouded by an even larger cape made of the white hide of a wolf. Ieyasu sports a darker complexion, with a light X-shaped scar across his forehead he recieved from his first exchange with death. He also sports a row of triangle-shaped marks that run along the length of his jaw, markings that denote his connection to the Akimichi clan. His hair is snow-white, contrasting against his darker skin and being much more closer in line with his emerald-green eyes. Ieyasu tends to wear layered clothing beneath his wolf's hide where he often hides his tools. At the base is a large breastplate embellished with the mon of the Akimichi Clan. Power Score Library Casual *A Broken Promise *Audience with the Hokage Missions *B-Rank: Red Handed *B-Rank: Whatever Happened to Yao Zu? *D-Rank: The Rise on the Rise Spars/battles *Ieyasu v. Kaylee *Ieyasu v. Keldran *Ieyasu v. Mushiki *Sunset Fight Storyline *Arc 1 (continued) *Arc 3 Prologue *Assembly at the Gates! Arc 3 Introduction. *Arc 3: Trail of the Five Spiders: Team Ieyasu. *Bingo Book Chronicles Pt. 1 *Bingo Book Chronicles Pt. 2 (counts for 2 sessions in Calorie Control) *Bingo Book Chronicles Pt. 3 (counts for 1 session in Calorie control) *Bingo Book Chronicles Pt. 4 *Chūnin Exams: Ieyasu v. Kaylee Training *Ieyasu and Shinra Train (part 2 , part 3) *Ieyasu Trains for Body Flicker *Ieyasu Trains for Light-Weight (session from DM work) *Ieyasu Trains for Super Multi-Size (part 2, part 3, part 4) *Just Another Day *Limitless (part 2) *Teamwork *Tradition in Technique (part 2, part 3) DM Sessions *A Trueborn to Unite the Realms (counts for last 2 sessions in Calorie Control) *C-rank: The New Age (session for Dragon Fire) *How the Mail Office Works: A Letter Ripped to Shreds? Approved By: Approved by Expo